A Common Fortune
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: The racing trio didn't see her, and in their haste, slammed the door shut on Haruhi, who let out an ear-shattering scream as the door shut ferociously on her arm and ankle. Read, and leave reviews! Long chapters, sorry!


the racing trio didn't see her, and in their haste, slammed the door shut on Haruhi, who let out an ear-shattering scream as the door shut ferociously on her arm and ankle.

Disclaimer: I don't own ohshc, simple as that.

Word of warning: it starts off rather depressing, but I will be adding all the drama and fluffiness as the plot sees fit. No, not as I do, because I let the plot lead me, with me making changes if I don't like how it turns out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi walked down the quiet halls oh Ouran, her library books in her arms. She was on her way to the library to return them, having finished with their purpose; three 5 page essays each due the next day. She had to take out 5 thick volumes just for one of those papers, which had been about ancient Japanese armory, and how it was forged.

She pushed the doors to the library open, and she headed for the return counter. The woman there looked at her, and smiled. "All finished?" Haruhi gave a 'Natural' smile, and nodded. "Yes, and in perfect timing, too." the woman smiled at Ouran's only scholarship student, and checked in the books, with Haruhi giving a tired 'goodbye' on her way out.

Haruhi gave a tired sigh, and walked up the hall to the stairs that would lead her to the abandoned music room. Honestly, she just wanted to go home, curl in bed, and sleep for the next 3 days. She knew that if she didn't go to the music room, she would find 6 males at her door probably just as she walked in. She stopped at the 2 grand staircases, and groaned, loudly.

Up in the music room, Tamaki's attention was drawn from pestering Kyouya about his newest theme when he heard what sounded like a strangled cat in water, being chased by a dog. "Kyouya, did you hear that?" Kyouya looked at his blond friend, and pushed his glasses up. "No, I didn't" two twin shadows rose behind the Shadow King, devilish smirks on their faces. "All we hear is your persisting whining, Tono" That sent Tamaki in a fit, and there were three tornado's going around in the room.

The door pushed open slightly, and Honey saw an exhausted Haruhi start to enter the room. Unfortunately, the racing trio didn't see her, and in their haste, slammed the door shut on Haruhi, who let out an ear-shattering scream as the door shut ferociously on her arm and ankle.

The room froze as they all took in the fact that there were 2 loud and disgusting cracks that resounded the room. Time had frozen, until Haruhi uncharacteristically started screaming again. They all thundered to the door, and yanked it open, to see Haruhi sprawled on the ground, her arm and leg bleeding, and two bones protruding from her injured body limbs. Kyouya had his phone out, and Mori had Haruhi scooped up, with the 6 males dashing down the halls, and to the grand doors of Ouran Academy, where an ambulance could be seen coming.

5 ½ hours later, and Haruhi was out of surgery to put her bones back in her body, and get her broken bones put in casts. Ranka had been pulled from work, and was beating Tamaki up for injuring his daughter. Honey was still crying on Mori's lap, who looked upset and worried for the young girl. The twins were in the corner, feeling absolutely terrible on what they did, and Kyouya was trying to type on his computer, but finding it very hard to do. "Ranka, please stop hurting Tamaki. It was an accident, after all." he said, and closed his computer.

A doctor came in and motioned for Kyouya and Ranka. Stepping around the corner, the doctor told them the news. "Miss Fujioka has sustained a broken left humerus and tarsus. She'll be on bed rest for the next 2 months, and from there she'll need crutches for the next 2 months, that is, after a good months worth of physical therapy."

(when I say therapy, I mean strengthening her arm up again.)

Ranka walked back in, much paler than he had been. Racing through his mind was 'how on earth will I pay off the hospital bill, let alone therapy?' Kyouya motioned for the twins and Tamaki to follow him, and he walked down the hall to an elevator. Once it was cleared of people, he got in, and pressed the button for the top floor.

He stopped the car after a minute, and rounded on the three. "I hope you all are pleased with yourselves." he said, his tone dangerously low. Tamaki, through bruises and cuts, had tears rolling down his face, and the twins had secluded themselves to each other again.

For 3 minutes, nothing was said, until Kaoru spoke up. "We honestly didn't mean to hurt her. Why would we? We're her friends…" his already soft voice broke, and Hikaru looked at his brother. Kyouya glared hard at them. "I hope that Haruhi thinks that way, because the doctor said that once she woke from the anesthetic, all she started mumbling was her fear of never paying off this hospital bill." the three looked close to tears, but Kyouya didn't let up.

"You do realize that two of her bones were broken, and that she'll need a month's worth of therapy? With Ranka being an only parent, and with our school regulations of no jobs, Ranka is the only one who'll be working to pay this bill off. Not to mention that this is my family-owned hospital, and the bills are not cheap by any means."

"We'll pay it off, Kyouya. It was our fault, anyway." Hikaru said, looking at the glaring Shadow King. "No, I'll pay it. I was chasing you, as it were" Tamaki said, and the two gave weak, non-meaningful glares, before Kaoru broke. Being the more refined twin as it was, things like this made him break easily. All three of the other hosts looked at him, and he laid his head on his other's shoulder. Kyouya let up on the glare. "How about this, Tamaki, you pay the hospital bill, and you two pay for the therapy?" the three looked at him, and nodded. Kyouya's glare left, and in it's place, was a blank face. "Good." He started the elevator, and they rode out the short trip up, and then back down.

Ranka looked up from his silent crying as the four men walked back in. "Ranka, a word?" Kyouya asked, motioning him out. Ranka looked at the four of them, and stood.

Out in the hall, Kyouya leaned on the wall. "Ranka, Tamaki and the twins have something to say to you" he said, his face guarded. Ranka looked at the 3, who had their heads bowed. "Please forgive us, Fujioka-san" Tamaki said, his voice was wavering, considering he was holding back tears. Hikaru spoke next. "I'm really sorry for hurting Haruhi, Ranka-san. I didn't mean to" "I'm sorry also. I should have been watching where I was running." "And I'm sorry too, for the incompetent fools who thought the Music Room was a playground" Kyouya said, looking at Ranka.

Ranka looked at the 4, and he had a face of anger plastered. "I hope you plan to do something about the bills I'll be getting. There's no way I could ever pay them off and not have to pull Haruhi from school. It's almost too much of a hassle trying to pay off her tuition fees." he said, and, though a bit disgruntled at the confession, Kaoru looked at him. "My brother and I will pay for the therapy" "And I'll cover the hospital bill, Fujioka-san" Tamaki said.

Kyouya looked at Ranka, who looked at them. "No, I'll pay a part of both, considering she's my daughter. But there's one thing I request." the 3 looked at him, and Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Haruhi stays with one of you"

* * *

Haruhi looked at the door as a doctor came in. "Miss Fujioka? You have 7 guests if you're up to it" Though she was still half drugged, she nodded, and the doctor quickly, but seriously, checked her vitals, and then called everyone in.

They piled into Haruhi's private hospital room, courtesy of Kyouya. Honey hopped on the bed, careful of her injured arm and ankle, while Mori leaned on the opposite side of bed. Kyouya sat in one of 3 chairs, with the twins in the other 2. Tamaki and Ranka leaned on different walls, Ranka having moved closer to Haruhi's bed.

"Oh, my darling Haruhi! How do your limbs feel?" Haruhi looked at her father, and replied a short and half slurred "numb". the sedatives had yet to fade from her system, and with the pain meds, she was half out of it. Honey was crying as he carefully hugged her, cautious of the large light pink-almost white colored cast that had to be put on her left arm. It had to stretch across her chest, and wrap around like a tube top, but much bulkier. Unfortunately for Haruhi, who had yet to actually notice, she wore no top, considering the cast wrapped securely around her chest and torso (You know, I don't actually think this is a real type of cast, but it's my story. Anyway…). She had the standard blue hospital pants on though, plus she had the just-pulled-from-the-dryer nice-and-warm blankets over her lap, a noticeable bulge sticking out where her cast was on her leg. It went up to her knee, and her whole foot was in a light pink-almost white colored cast.

Mori laid a hand on her head, and ruffled her hair, being careful not to jar her too much. Kyouya cleared his throat, and it drew the now-half-awake Haruhi's attention. "Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru have something to say to you" she nodded, and slid her eyes over to the three aforementioned hosts.

Looking down in shame, Kaoru was the first to apologize. "I'm really sorry, Haruhi. I didn't mean for this to happen" he said, his voice cracking because of veiled tears. Hikaru said the same thing, and Tamaki stumbled over an apology. Haruhi wasn't happy with any of them, but she forgave them. Of course, Hikaru just had to open his mouth then and there.

"Haruhi! How could you just forgive us like that? We seriously hurt you!" she was 90% awake now, and she glared at him. "Because you're my friends, and I know it was an accident, Hikaru." Hikaru's blood boiled, and he went to yell, but he thought better of it, and turned to Ranka. "We'll do it" Kaoru looked at his twin, shock and creeping dread crawling over his face. "We'll what?" he asked almost too hesitantly, because it caught Haruhi's attention. "You'll what?" Ranka, now, was motioning at Hikaru to stop and say nothing, but he was ignored. "You'll come live with us for the next 5 months during your recovery." Kaoru's mouth fell open, Ranka hit his head, and Haruhi looked at her father. "I am _not _staying with them. Hell no."

* * *

Haruhi was released from the hospital after 3 days of making sure her casts were secure enough, and then she was whisked off down the halls, to the waiting limo's at the entrance to the hospital. She tried to get away from the twins' gentle grasp, but Ranka told her that for the next 5 months, she was staying, and that was final. "DAD!" "I am not happy with any of them, and if they can take care of you properly for the next 5 months, I'll forgive them. As for this idiot, -points to Tamaki- He's paying the whole of your therapy bill." "Dad, honestly, don't push this on them! It- well, it was their fault, but that's not my point!" "Don't worry, your father is still paying a part of your hospital bill." Kyouya said, and with that, she was pushed into the limo, and it took off after she screamed out the window that she hated this idea.

* * *

It took all of an hour to get from the hospital to the Hitachiin mansion. Haruhi was still upset, but settled on glaring at the twins, who stared back.

Once the limo rolled to a stop, Kaoru got out, and Hikaru helped Haruhi out, with Kaoru waiting for her to emerge so he could pick her up. They didn't have a wheelchair, so until they did get one, she would be carried around carefully.

She came out, and Kaoru wasted no time in securing her in his arms. Hikaru came out afterwards, and they walked up the stairs to the large French doors. Made of high quality wood and mostly glass, Haruhi could see a red-haired woman pull the door open before the chauffer could do so. "Ah! Welcome home! And you must be Haruhi! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hiyaki, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother." she stepped aside, and the twins walked in, with Haruhi in tow. She looked at the large foyer. It was 2 stories high, and she could see a third floor from the large winding staircases that sat there.

"Welcome to the Hitachiin Mansion, Haruhi" the twins said, smiles on their faces. Haruhi tried desperately to get out of Kaoru's arms, and she did, landing with an echoing thud on the ground. She gave a short scream, and then looked at him. "Really? You couldn't…hello?" she noticed that neither were looking at her, but at the second floor balcony. Looking up -and craning her neck at an odd and really uncomfortable way-, she saw a dirty blond man standing there. He looked to be in his mid 60's.

She realized that it must be their uncle.

And that Kaoru had practically dropped her.

"Uncle Riyogi!" they yelled, and ran up the stairs, each tackling him. Haruhi groaned at the pain in her leg and shoulder, and laid sprawled on the ground. Hiyaki ran down the hall again, once realizing her son's weren't behind her. She saw the young girl, and gasped. "Kaoru! You can't just _drop _her! Get down here now!" she yelled up at Kaoru, who winced, remembering that Haruhi had indeed been in his arms before he went and dropped her. He ran down the stairs, and picked her up again. "Is her room ready?" "Not quite yet. They are filling her closet as we speak. Why don't we all go to the sitting room, and have a formal introduction?" she asked to the 2 still up on the balcony. They nodded, and walked nicely down the stairs. Kaoru followed his mother, and Haruhi got to look at the rooms which they passed. Half of them looked like they were never used.

After 3 minutes, they entered the sitting room, which Haruhi was told it was the families private sitting room. She nodded, and was laid on a sofa, pillows propping up her leg and supporting her shoulder. She looked at them, and Hikaru smiled from his seat on her left. "Haruhi, I'd like you to meet our uncle, Riyogi Hitachiin." "Uncle, this is Haruhi Fujioka, Ouran Academy's only scholarship student." Kaoru finished, with a smile that matched his brothers. Riyogi gave a courteous nod, and smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, _Miss _Haruhi." he said, and she realized that the twins must have told him all about her and her little secret. "A pleasure, Riyogi-san" she said, dipping her head in greeting. Hiyaki smiled, and called for a maid to bring tea.

When said maid returned, she announced that Haruhi's room was fully furnished and ready for use. Hiyaki nodded, and the maid left.

(from here, I don't know if you feel any pain after an arm or ankle is in a cast, but work with me)

Hiyaki turned to Haruhi, who was fighting off the pain gathering in her limbs. "Dear, do you need something?" she asked, a frown pulling at her delicate features. Haruhi shook her head. "No tha-" Hikaru stabbed her foot, and she took a sharp breath, and glared. "why can't you just take my word for things? Stubborn-" Kaoru slapped a hand over her mouth. "yes, she needs her medicine, right, _Haruhi_?" Haruhi slid her eyes to the younger twin, and bit his hand. "Haven't you two learned not to cover my mouth? _Yet_?"

Their matching devil grins did nothing for her hopes of getting out of this predicament sane.

* * *

After waking from a nap, thanks to the medicine prescribed for her, she realized she was in an unfamiliar room, a very large room. She looked around, and saw it was comfortably furnished. The bed was next to a large set of windows, with gold colored drapes over them, tan accents behind them. The walls were painted a warm tan, and the tiled floor was an even lighter color, with a tan colored rug that was just shades darker than the floor. The bed spread was a cheerful color of tan, and the sheets were a light brown silk. There were large paintings on the walls, but only 3 of them to make it look comfortably spacey. They were each of fields: one with 2 grazing horses, one with a mountain overlook, and one of wheat.

There was a desk under the painting of the mountain overlook, and she saw a whole row of books in one of the corners. There were chairs there too, and she realized it was a small space for one to read comfortably. She saw a desk with her laptop on it, and her schoolwork, which had a packet next to it. She figured it was all of the work she would be missing. Can't exactly go to school with a broken arm and leg, now, can she?

She saw two sets of French doors, one was a closet, and the other, a door; she just had no idea which was which. That was soon answered, when the doors opened, and two identical heads poked in her room. "Ah, so our toy is up!" Hikaru said, and got a jab in the sides from his brother. "You idiot! Don't call her that!" Kaoru walked in, and walked over to her, with his twin following close behind. "Nice to see you up, Haruhi" he said, and stood by her bed. She nodded, and looked at Hikaru, who was nursing his bruising side. "Kaoru, lighten up when you hit me. You're leaving marks" Kaoru ignored his brother, and sat next to Haruhi.

"So, do you like your room? We had it specially done for you" he said, smiling. She nodded, and looked out the window. The light of the setting sun was drifting in, and it lit up the little library corner. "Yes, thanks. Though really, it's too much" "maybe, but you are staying for 5 months" "so we want you to be comfy here!" Hikaru finished, loping an arm around Kaoru's shoulders, and leaning heavily on his twin. "Get off, Hikaru"

* * *

After being carried down the stairs, and one set of laughter from Hikaru, Haruhi found herself sitting at a large dining table, with Hiyaki, Riyogi, and the twins. She was shrinking into her seat, and it only pulled more laughter from Hikaru. "Hikaru! That's not nice! Apologize!" his mother scolded, and Hikaru sighed. "Sorry Haruhi" she nodded, still trying to be one with the chair. It wasn't working well.

"Haruhi dear, why are you trying to be the chair?" Hiyaki asked, confusion in her voice. "I don't normally dine like this, Hiyaki-san" she said, trying to calm her hammering heart. Hiyaki frowned, but it pulled into a smile. "Haruhi, you don't have anything to worry about." Haruhi wasn't so reassured until dinner was served.

Hikaru ate like a pig.

Haruhi spent most of dinner drowning out the sounds of Hikaru shoveling food into his mouth like it was the last thing he'll ever eat. Kaoru gave a snort of disgust, and ate at a more refined rate. The two adults conversed quietly about the latest designs, and Haruhi turned to Kaoru. "Does your brother eat like that every night?" "No, only if it's one of his favorite foods. Like this" he said, waving his had at the food over the table.

There was turkey, with mashed potatoes, corn pudding, and noodle kugel. It looked like a meal you'd see in any home, but Haruhi knew that this was all high-quality products. She looked at the older twin, and ducked a flying bone, which hit Kaoru in the head. (she's sitting between them; Hikaru on her left, and Kaoru on her right). Kaoru stopped eating, and plucked the bone from his hair. "Hikaru" his brother looked up, noodles hanging from his mouth. "Please, _please _try and eat neatly, for once" his brother pled, and Haruhi could only assume that this was almost a daily thing.

* * *

After being hauled back up the stairs, Haruhi was carried into the closet, where two maids were waiting. "Good evening Miss Haruhi. Shall we assist you in dressing?" they asked, and she shook her head. "No, I-" Hikaru hit her foot again. "Yes, please. And stop that! It hurts!"

The twins were kicked out, with the reassurance that Haruhi would be ok, and the doors to the closet shut. Haruhi looked at it, and realized that this room alone was the size of her apartment that she and her father shared. With one maid supporting her on her left, the other maid stripped Haruhi, and put her in a pair of silk shorts, and a silk tank top that was nice an airy, for the cast was large and bulky. "all of these clothes are designed to fit your casts, so when they come off, the clothes will be changed over to ones that will fit." they explained, and she nodded.

The twins came in, and helped her hobble over to her bed. She laid down in the middle, and closed her eyes, her leg starting to hurt a bit from use. "Haruhi, you shouldn't have tried to walk" Kaoru said, worry laced in his voice. "I'm fine, honestly" "You should have one of us carry you" Hikaru said, and got a disbelieving look from his brother. "yea, like you could actually pick her up." Hikaru grew angry, and Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Haruhi, wrong choice of words" she nodded, and sighed when Hikaru started to yell and rant that he could too pick her up.

"Just watch! I'll prove you wrong!" he turned to Haruhi, who tried to run the freak away when Hikaru went to pick her up (I mean that she was desperate to get away). "I don't feel like being dropped again thanks!" she yelled, and Kaoru restrained his brother. "Ok, so maybe you could, but lets not try that now. She needs to sleep" Kaoru tuned to her. "If you need us, the phone here has an intercom system. Just press the button in the lower right corner, and either 3 or 4. I'm 3, and Hikaru is 4. If he doesn't answer, it's because he crawled into my bed." she nodded, and looked at the table she hadn't seen before. It was a small wood table, with a drawer, and a small lamp on it. The phone sat in the cradle next to the silver lamp. "the lamp is touch activated, so you don't need to worry about the switch" he said. They bid her good night, and left for their own rooms.

* * *

It was around 3:17 when Haruhi woke to a searing pain in her arm. She bit back a cry of pain, and reached for the phone. She touched the lamp, and hit the buttons, and waited for someone to pick up. She hung up after the 10th ring, and dialed another number. This time, someone answered after the 4th ring. "llo?" the groggy voice answered, and she bit back a cry again as another wave of pain ran over her arm. "Kaoru, my arm…" she heard shuffling, and a "Hikaru, get off!" before she heard Kaoru again. "We'll be right there. Just wait for Hikaru to find your medicine" he said, and hung up. She placed the phone on the cradle, and laid there as the pain got worse.

Her door burst open, and the two twins ran to her bed, matching silk robes covering themselves. "Here" Hikaru shoved a peach at her, and she took it. "Um…" "don't you know that it's bad to take meds on an empty stomach?" he asked, and she shook her head, eating the peach. Once done, Hikaru took it, and Kaoru handed her two pills. She took them without a word, and cursed the cast as she had an itch on her shoulder.

In 15 minutes, she could feel the Vicodin take effect, and the twins saw her grow drowsy. "Go back to sleep Haruhi, and we'll see you in the morning" Kaoru said, standing. He hadn't even realized that he and his brother had sat down on her bed during the 20 minutes they were there. They stood, and bid her goodnight.

Haruhi turned off the lamp, and lay on the bed, letting sleep overtake her once more.

* * *

She woke to a maid gently shaking her good shoulder. "Miss Haruhi, it's time to get up." Haruhi groaned, and looked at the violet haired maid. "great." she sat up, and looked at the clock across from her. "5:30? You wake me at 5:30? Why?" "Don't you have to go to school?" "Yes, but I don't see how that'll be possible with my arm and my leg broken." the maid smiled impishly, and apologized. "I'm sorry! I forgot about that! Please wait here" she scurried away, and Haruhi just looked at her retreating back. "As compared to what? Getting up and running around?"

After 5 minutes of waiting, a familiar red haired woman poked her head into Haruhi's room. "Did she forget you don't have school? I'm sorry, I told her yesterday upon your arrival." Hiyaki came in, and stood by her bed. "How did you sleep?" Haruhi smiled. "fine, thank you. Though I woke up-" "!"

There were two tornadoes, and then she was pinned into the bed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, get off! You're as bad as Tamaki!" they pouted. "Aw! Can't we greet our sister?" "We mean no harm" Kaoru looked away, and it sent Hikaru into twincest mode. "Oh, Kaoru, don't worry. I-" "Ahem." they froze, and looked at their amused mother. "ah, good morning oka-san" they chimed, dashing out of their embrace.

Hiyaki turned to Haruhi. "Is that normal?" "what? The twincest? Yes, and they try to pull me into it" she said, and the twins had her in the middle of an embrace. "You lie, dear sister of ours." they said, and Hikaru got jabbed in the gut with her cast.

Haruhi looked at Hiyaki for help, but saw the woman retreating. "No! Help me! Get off you two!" "should we?" Hikaru asked. "…Nah!"

After escaping their grasps when she held her breath and pretended to pass out, Kaoru got her to the closet, where the two maids were waiting for her. "She's not going to school, so you can dress her in whatever you want" Hikaru said, and they got evil smiles on their faces. "Ok. Now, out!"

She came out in a white-pink dress, with spaghetti straps. It went to her knees, where the cast started. She was glowering. "really? I couldn't be dressed in anything else?" she looked at the twins, and Kaoru picked her up again. "breakfast time Haruhi!" they chimed, and she was soon going down the hall.

After the terrifying event of going down the stairs, Haruhi was deposited in a chair, with the twins on either side of her, and Hiyaki at the head of the table. There were platters of French toast, pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast, and two large pitchers of juice: apple and orange. There was even a bowl of fruit on the table.

Haruhi nibbled on a pancake, with Hikaru once again eating like a pig. "Hikaru, didn't I teach you better than to eat like a slob?" Hiyaki sighed, and looked at her eldest son. He looked up, and smiled. "Yea…" "then please eat the way I taught you. I think you're scaring Haruhi" Hikaru looked at the girl on his right, and saw her inched closer to Kaoru. "Sorry Haruhi" he said, and ate slower.

It didn't matter. He went right back to shoveling it in his mouth.

Kaoru looked at the girl next to him, and saw over his head a blond man running down the hall. 'how'd he get in? ah well' "Haruhi, here. I saw you didn't take any sausage, so I'll give you mine" he said, trying to feed her.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO YOU DISASTEROUS TWIN!"

Haruhi looked startled, and looked over to her left, and saw Tamaki being restrained by the maids. "Sir, please come back at another time." "I'm Haruhi's father! Let me go! I must save her from that lecherous twin!"

Haruhi, fearing that Tamaki would come over, felt two sets of arms go around her, and she saw the twin maids behind her, along with a guard. "this way Haruhi" they whispered under Tamaki's yelling. Kaoru got up, and helped her into the guards arms, and then she was dashed down the hall. "Don't worry! You're safe with us!" the twins reassured her, and Haruhi looked back sadly. 'my breakfast…'

After what seemed like a minute, she saw Tamaki bounding down the hall, towards them. "He's behind us! Quicker Toki!" the maids yelled, and the guard sped it up. "No, wait. Put me down" Haruhi felt them come to a stop around the corner, and she was set down, the guard balancing her. She stuck out her casted foot, and no more than thirty seconds passed when a blond and blue streak tripped over her cast, and landed head-first into the hard marble floors.

* * *

She was returned to the table after another 3 minutes, with the maids dragging Tamaki's carcass behind them. Haruhi was set down, with two amused twins around her. "We heard him slam into something." "what happened?" Kaoru asked, and Haruhi picked up her fork. "I tripped him."

* * *

After half an hour, the twins and Tamaki's carcass were by the grand French doors. "Well Haruhi, take care, and be good" Hikaru said, hefting Tamaki up farther. "We'll be back before you know it" Kaoru said, and they told the maids that she was to be in bed all day. They said their goodbyes, and were walking to the limo, where they waved to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at her ceiling, and was counting the tiles that made it up. There was a knock on the door, and Haruhi called them in. "Miss, it's time for your medicine" Hiki, the older twin maid, came in, holding a small tray. It held her medicine, and a plum, plus a glass of water. "Ah, thanks, but my arm doesn't hurt" "How about your leg?" "Nope" the maid set the tray on the bed, and poked Haruhi's ankle.

Haruhi hissed.

* * *

When lunch came around, Haruhi had a pile of books on the night table, and she was in the middle of a fairly large volume. "Knock knock" Haruhi saw the younger twin, Hoki, holding a large tray. Haruhi set her book to the side, after bookmarking the page she was on. "Ah, that's kind, but I could have gotten there myself" she said, and Hoki raised an eyebrow. "Really?" it was a lie on Haruhi's part, but she didn't like having personal maids at her every whim. The tray was set down on Haruhi's lap, and she saw a ham and cheese sandwich, with an apple and a peach on the side. She had a glass of water too. "Master Hikaru and Kaoru informed me that you enjoy this for lunch, so I made this for you. I hope you like it"

Haruhi was stunned. She didn't realize that the twins knew her favorites and what she didn't like. "Thank you very much." 'I'll thank them when the get back' she thought, and the maid smiled, and left.

Haruhi ate her sandwich with one hand, while her casted one held a book on her lap as she read. She was munching on her lunch when the phone rang. Startled, she nearly dropped her sandwich. She set it down, and twisted her body to get the phone. She saw it had "Twin 1" on the caller ID, and she let it go, figuring it was for their mother. She heard the answering machine go off, and then two voices rang out. "Haruhiiiiii! Pick up! We called your line, it's for you!" she heard, and scrambled to answer. "Hello?" "! We miss you!" Hikaru said, and Kaoru seemed to pull the phone away. "Class is so boring without you!" "Yeah, well, that's what you get for breaking my ankle and my arm."

It was silent, and she heard one of the twins speak softly. "We didn't mean to. It was an accident, honestly" it sounded like Hikaru, but she knew that Hikaru never spoke like that. "Kaoru, I'm not upset at you, you don't have to sound like I killed your puppy. And I miss you both too. It's too quiet here without you two running around" she said, and looked longingly at her sandwich.

She stayed on the phone all through their lunch period, and they didn't want to hang up. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm fine. Now, get to class. You only have a few more classes until you get here, and I'm sure that you don't want to keep me waiting." "YOU MISS US!" "Yes, and there's the fact that I'd like to eat my lunch. By the way, I didn't know you knew what I liked. Thank you" she heard twin 'welcomes!' and they said goodbye, hanging up.

Haruhi finished her lunch, and went back to her book.

* * *

She decided to take a nap after lunch, and when she woke, she saw two grinning faces by her bed. "She's awake!" she groaned, and flipped over, but hit her arm, and she hissed. "god da-" "Cursing is not ladylike, Haruhi" a voice by her ear made her gasp, and she turned, and saw Hikaru. "Hikaru, can't you mind where you show up?" Kaoru chastised his brother. Hikaru backed away, and stood by his brother again.

"We took off from club." "well, it's closed for the week" Kaoru said, and she saw them still in their uniforms. "Uh, don't you want to get out of those?" Hikaru had a sly smile crawl over his face, and Kaoru hit him. "Not like that you idiot! Sorry Haruhi" he said, and she sighed. "go change"

They came back after 10 minutes, with each in something different. Hikaru had a tee on and pants, whereas Kaoru had a tank with shorts on. Haruhi sat up, and they sat on opposite sides of her. "We missed you!" they chorused, and hugged her carefully. She didn't bother with trying to get out, because it would be pointless. "yes, and I missed you too"

Her door opened, and they saw Riyogi standing there. "Ah, my young grandsons are back." "Hello Uncle." they chorused, and Haruhi gave a warm hello. Riyogi reminded them that their mother wanted them at 4:30, and that they had to help Haruhi with her missed homework. "Right, we'll get on that." Hikaru said, as he got up. "Haruhi, what do you want to do first?" "Sleep?" "Math it is!"

* * *

4:30 rolled around, and Haruhi had finished her lessons that she missed. They had been messing around for the last half hour, being careful of her injuries. Hiki and Hoki poked their heads in, and saw the twins with Haruhi on the bed, joking around. "Excuse us, but your mother requests your presence in the workshop" the twins looked at Haruhi, who told them to go. "But, we don't want to leave you…" "We feel bad as it is by leaving you for school" Kaoru said, and looked at the maids. "Tell mo-" "she said that this may be the case." "Miss Fujioka is welcome to come down with you." this made the twins look at each other.

Their mother never let anyone but family into the workshop.

"Well, if she said it's ok…" Hikaru said, and tried to lift Haruhi. He looked at his brother, who looked highly amused. "shut up and take her" Haruhi shot him a glare, and it rivaled that of Kyouya's. "Just you wait Hikaru" she said as Kaoru picked her up. They followed the maids down the halls, and then up the third flight of stairs, once again scaring Haruhi. "On second thought, you can leave me here, and I'll crawl back" "Nope," "You're coming with us" so, she was then hauled up the long set of stairs.

The hallway up there was short, with one single door at the end. The maids opened it, and the three teens went in.

It was 1 really big room, with fabric hanging over almost all surfaces it could get. There was a wall solely dedicated to rolls and rolls of fabrics, each ranging in colors and textures. There were sewing machines, where people were working. Haruhi could see Hiyaki dashing around the room, a dress in her arms. She saw mannequins of all shapes and sizes lined up, some with dresses on and some without. There were a few wedding dresses on them too.

The twins walked towards their mother, who was yelling for some sort of fabric, which people were busy finding. Hikaru looked at his side, and saw the object of his mother's desire. "Mom, here" he handed it to her, and she thanked him. "Thanks, now, go over there and- oh! You're here! And Haruhi too!" "Yea, we were a bit confused when you called her up too." "don't normally do that, you know" Kaoru said, setting Haruhi down in a chair.

Hiyaki smiled. "Yes, I don't. but it's rude to leave your guest alone. That, and I'd like to have her model off something I made for her" Haruhi looked up, and immediately protested. "No, nononononononono, no."

Hiyaki frowned. "why?" "I'm not exactly the model type." Haruhi said, wrapping her arms around herself. Hikaru looked at his mom. "she'll do it." Haruhi looked at Hikaru dangerously. "Oh, just you wait." "Ootoro"

"…"

* * *

Giving Haruhi the bribe was just plain mean on Hikaru's part, but he had seen what his mother wanted to have her try on, and knew that Kaoru probably wanted to see her in a dress, so he went and bribed her.

Kaoru looked at his mother, who had an eyebrow raised. He held up a hand, saying never mind. Haruhi looked livid, knowing that he used her weakness against her. She scrambled to try and get up, but Kaoru put a hand on her head, and pushed her back. "Leave it. You can get him back once the casts are off." he smiled evilly. "I'll help"

Hikaru gulped.

* * *

After watching the three Hitachiin run around with fabrics, patterns, and random dresses, Haruhi got a bit dizzy. She laid her head back, and looked at the ceiling. She sat up.

There was a whole second loft.

She looked at it, and couldn't really see what was up there. A shadow loomed over her, and she saw Kaoru looking at the loft. "That's where mother keeps extra fabrics and design patterns. If you think this is a mess, you don't want to go up there." he said, and picked her up. "Come on. Mother finished your dress"

Haruhi saw him leading her to a set of changing rooms, and Hiyaki waiting in one of them. He set her down, and Haruhi used the wall to limp into the changing room.

Inside, Haruhi saw a beautiful floor length ball gown.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, I can't possibly-" "Yes, you can, and you will. Now, let me help you" Haruhi was out of her dress in seconds, and soon was having the dress pulled over her.

Once on, the dress settled like the fine silk it was made of. It hid her leg cast, and the design hid her arm one as well. The dress was spaghetti strapped on the right side, with a draping fabric covering her left arm. The whole dress was in a pearl white/pink color, and she had slippers that she would have worn had she had the ability to.

"You look beautiful!" "Thanks, but really, I don't see why you did this" "Because I could, and it's my way of say sorry for my rambunctious twins. Plus, I don't mind making dresses for my boys' friends. It's not everyday that they say that they made a friend, a female one at that."

Haruhi was touched. She didn't realize that she affected them so much. "You brought them out of themselves. They were always so quiet, but then they started talking about the scholarship student. I only just learned your name recently, because they blatantly refused to tell me."

Haruhi limped out of the changing room with Hiyaki's help. She looked at the twins, who were each glaring at the other. Hiyaki giggled. "and I think that another reason was because they both like you" she whispered, and made Haruhi flush. "H-Hiyaki!" that got their attention.

They turned to Haruhi, who had the dress on. Both jaws dropped.

* * *

After changing out of the gown, Haruhi was picked up again, and taken to a table, where thousands of designs were laid out. Each was black and white, but some had fabric covering them. "What's this?" "this is where mother chooses colors for the dresses. She's preparing her Fall collection, and wanted our help with the coloring." Hikaru said, keeping his distance from Haruhi, who still wanted to hurt him.

She was sat at one of many chairs, and watched the three argue over color combinations. Haruhi looked from the design in front of her, and then at the color palates that they each held, and whistled. They looked at her. "what about the auburn and the dark tan? And then a faint shadowing of a lighter tan?"

The three blinked, and looked at the colors she was mentioning. Looking at her again, Hiyaki smiled. "which design then? The colors ha-" Haruhi held up one. Hiyaki's eyebrows rose, and she dashed over. "PERFECT! Haruhi, you're the best!" she pulled Haruhi up, but the teen fell over when she couldn't balance on her injured ankle. "I'm doing a real good job of bed rest."

After putting the blueprint on a clean table, Hiyaki grabbed the three fabrics in different textures, and had Haruhi help them figure out which to use. "We need to keep it in the heavier fabrics. These are dresses for fall, after all. And most of these will be worn at outdoor parties, so they need to be light enough to move in, but warm enough to keep one

warm."

Haruhi had three sets of eyes on her, and she sank into the chair. "Hey, I only made a suggestion. I didn't say I wanted to do the whole thing!" the twins smiled. "Yes, but you chose the colors, and you should finish the dress you see." Hikaru said, with Kaoru nodding. She sighed, and looked at the fabrics. She chose one, and then went for 2 lighter materials. "how about these?" Hiyaki looked at them, and had Haruhi show her where each fabric was going. She got crushed in a hug, and then was smothered when the twins lunged at her. "Honestly, I never imagined that a design from last year would seriously catch her attention." Haruhi looked at Kaoru. "Last year?" "Yea, it's an unused one. She couldn't figure out what colors would match the style, and drove herself crazy with it for a month." "And you come along and pick three colors that would match it right away." "Honestly, I don't know whether to be proud or scared." they said together.

Haruhi and the twins were looking at the design layouts an hour later when Hiyaki came over, and showed them the rough copy of the final thing. "It's not the final dress. This is so if we need to make changes, we can." she explained, and let Haruhi look at it from a chair. "Change out this-holds up a fold of the dress- for the dark auburn." she said, and the piece was taken from the dress, and soon replaced with the requested color. Haruhi nodded, and Hiyaki soon had the dress off and into making.

The three looked at her, and smiled matching smiles. "Haruhi…" "NO! I'm not helping." "ootoro…" "HIKARU!" "please Haruhi-chan?" "No." Kaoru put on the most pleading look, and it made her eye twitch. 'no guy should be able to pull that face.' it only intensified, and she sighed heavily. "fine."

* * *

By the time that the 4 of them went down for dinner, Haruhi thought she would go crazy looking at any more layouts. She had helped them figure out the older designs, the ones that Hiyaki wanted done, but couldn't decide over. From a table of papers, there were few left, each having the fabric addresses written on the other papers.

She was sat at the table, and immediately served dinner. It was all French sides this night.

Haruhi lay in bed that night, all the layouts rushing through her head. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy the day, because she did. She just didn't like having to rely on Kaoru to get her everywhere. It irked her. She was independent, and she now had to rely on someone else to get around.

She settled into the soft mattress, and closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, way too long for one chapter, but tell me what you think!

I honestly tried to stop this chapter half way through, but I just couldn't! I forced myself to cut it here, because had I gone on, this oneshot would have had probably 20,000 words. too much for one chapter. sorry! Forgive me!

-gdd-


End file.
